De la manera más hermosa y complicada
by ninashark
Summary: Rin esta intentando por todas partes controlarse, lee en sus ojos aquella contención que el mismo difiere al encontrarse en tal situación. Mordiendo sus labios de la impotencia que siente al querer lanzársele encima y no poder hacerlo. Y eso lo descifra… Logra leerlo de sus pensamientos -Rin házmelo, hazme el amor


-ya me voy Haru...

Rin se asoma a la cocina donde se encuentra y le dedica una sonrisa mientras se despide.

El solo puede asentir como respuesta, quedando así como esta, lavando los platos que el mismo puso para fingir realizar aquella tarea domestica.

Suspira pesadamente y se quita aquel mandil que creyó lo ayudaría en provocar a su pareja, aquel que había comprado en una tienda sin fijarse en la pieza por completo, sin darse cuenta que era una prenda para mujeres con propósitos promiscuos.

Incluso se había quitado su playera...

-quizás debí desnudarme

Habla para si, mientras piensa que más hacer.

.

.

.

El hecho era simple, tenían por lo menos un año de vivir juntos como una pareja en un departamento, ambos se dedican a la natación, por separado pero con la misma pasión y visión.

Rin trabaja en sus ratos libres en una patrulla como oficial y el se encarga de los labores del hogar, también entrena cuando se le da la gana y por supuesto que deposita gran tiempo en la relación...

Si...

El lo hace.

...

Ese no era el problema, porque si se ponía a recordar y hacer memoria todo marchaba bien...

Era solo...

.

.

.

Sentado en aquella mesita del comedor, se niega en aceptar los hechos.

Cierra sus ojos y recarga su mentón en sus manos apoyadas.

_"-Rin estoy harto de tus marcas en mi cuerpo_

_El problema en particular, inicio dos semanas antes cuando ambos competirían en los juegos nacionales._

_-ah... Lo siento_

_Rio Rin sumamente avergonzado, rascando su nuca como símbolo de vergüenza._

_La situación debería terminar con una simple disculpa..._

_Más bien debió terminar así..._

_-no entiendes Rin, estoy harto de que mis compañeros de entrenamiento me hagan comentarios comprometedores_

_En ese momento estaba sumamente enojado, no pensaba en lo que diría y ciertamente ya hacia un buen tiempo que no discutía con Rin, ellos habían sido pacientes y comprensivos intentaban estar sincronizados y conectados para que todo funcionara, cada quien ponía de su parte._

_Y en esa ocasión poco le importo ese punto tan importante._

_-por eso... Ya te pedí disculpas, en todo caso no volveré hacerlo_

_Rin intento por todas partes no perder el control a aquel ambiente tan tenso y abrumador que solo Haru podía ocasionar._

_Allí sentados en pleno desayuno y algo retrasados de tiempo ante sus actividades, no pensó ni dos veces iniciar una discusión._

_-¿Por qué siempre eres así? Crees que una disculpa resuelve lo que sea, deberías ser más consiente de los demás._

_En realidad no había una buena objeción, era solo su molestia ante las marcas que tardarían en desvanecerse, de ahí en fuera pudo haber dejado las cosas por la paz, porque poco le importaba lo que la gente hablaba. _

_Rin frunció su entrecejo sumamente molesto ante tal acusación, respiro pausadamente para controlarse y conto por lo menos hasta cuatro mientras intentaba relajar su cuerpo._

_-esta bien Haru, por eso te pido disculpas y prometo que seré más consiente de ti_

_Todo fue estúpido y el debió dejar las cosas por la paz, debió dejar que rin se retirara a su trabajo._

_-eso espero"_

Pero fue su ego el que hablo por el, para hacerlo ver que entre los dos, el era quien llevaba las de ganar.

...

Suspira sacando algo de tristeza en aquel recuerdo.

¿De cuando aquí se comportaba de esa manera?

Quizás serian las presiones de los entrenamientos...

Quizás fue por que casi no tenía más tiempo para compartir con Rin.

Y ahora que lo tenia, terminaba discutiendo estúpidamente.

Se estaba convirtiendo en el inmaduro de la relación y ese puesto no era de el sino de su pareja.

En fin, las competiciones pasaron, ambos resultaron victoriosos y después de eso Rin no volvió a acercársele.

Hablaban normal y este continuaba con mimos como eran los abrazos o besos en las mejillas pero...

No se atrevía a tocarlo para algo más.

Y el después de eso, cayó en un sucio juego donde nunca pensó entrar, el juego de provocar a Rin para que tuvieran cercanías más intimas.

El juego que no lograba llevar las de ganar.

Por las noches lo espera sin ropas en la cama, en las mañanas se mete a la tina a tomar duchas con él y cuando van a comer, le prepara sus platillos favoritos...

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Su corazón lentamente comienza a doler...

.

.

-¡Haru!

Saludan desde el pasillo del departamento.

Rin ha regresado, es entonces como se levanta de inmediato de su colchón y lo recibe con un fuerte abrazo, cuan niño pequeño y desconsolado.

-Rin

Lo nombra mientras frota su mejilla con la suya y lo apega más a el.

Lo extraña.

Si su cuerpo no es tocado por Rin, siente un vacio indescriptible.

-lo siento tarde más de lo esperado

Ríe su tiburón mientras lo aleja un poco, esperando recibir un beso en sus labios, pero en lugar de eso obteniendo solo uno en su mejilla.

Haciéndolo sentir realmente mal.

-mañana iré a una reunión con Sousuke

Rin se aleja de él y se dirige a la cocina a servirse su comida, ignorando su situación, ensimismándose en otro mundo donde cree que las cosas están más que bien.

-quedamos de vernos desde temprano, hace tiempo que no convivimos

Continua su conversación sirviéndose aquel pollo frito que le preparo Haru para agradarle.

Quien solo puede actuar como un robot al seguirle la corriente, tragándose su triste realidad.

-parece que ha tenido problemas con su pareja

Sus oídos se agudizan y es entonces cuando sus sentidos despiertan, analizando lo que este le esta contando.

"Como si ellos no estuvieran en las mismas".

Sus pupilas se dilatan al recordar algo muy importante y voltea a verlo con urgencia.

-mañana es nuestro día libre

Habla alterado y Rin lo mira con extrañeza.

No podía ser posible que eso también cambiaria

-ah es cierto... Pero no llegare tarde lo prometo.

¿Escucho bien?

¿Seguro que recordaba que significaba el día libre para ambos?

Aprieta sus puños y agacha su mirada intentando no romper la cordura.

-prometo no llegar tarde Haru

Rin insiste como si nada malo ocurriera, ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?

En la cocina se escuchan un par de sonidos, el del pelirrojo comiendo y el de él tocando la mesa con sus dedos para que no se venga abajo su paciencia pero...

Han pasado por lo menos tres minutos y Rin esta a punto de terminar y no ocurre nada aun, eso lo enfada.

Se levanta en seco y lo mira sumamente enojado, indignado de la ocasión, extrañando a rin quien ha quedado con el hueso del pollo en su boca, arqueando su ceja de la confusión.

-pasas demasiado tiempo con Sousuke

Suelta con un tono aun contenido por su parte, no quiere pelear...

-he tenido demasiado trabajo, es normal ¿no crees?

Rin limpia sus labios con una servilleta y da por terminada la cena, colocando por fin su entera atención en él.

-¿y ahora tienes que salir en una cita con él? Estás siendo demasiado desconsiderado

Era evidente que una disputa se ocasionara inevitablemente.

Pero es que ya era demasiado la desfachatez que Rin tenía hacia el, y ya había pagado el precio de la ocasión pasada, se suponía que tuvo que darse cuenta.

-necesita mi ayuda, tu también tienes a Makoto como amigo y has hecho lo mismo

No puede evitar torcer sus labios como respuesta. Todo indicaba una discusión que tardaría

-no es lo mismo, Sousuke tiene sentimientos por ti

-es lo mismo Haru, ¿o es que se te olvida que Makoto los tuvo por ti?

Sus orbes tiemblan al escuchar dicha refutación, esta vez Rin no cedería, porque tenía la cara embarrada de razón...

-no quiero que vayas

No encontraba mas para decir, estaba harto...

Harto de llegar hasta aquellas alturas, solo quería que todo regresara a la normalidad, quería que Rin y el regresaran a ser como antes.

Nunca pensó hasta donde llegarían por su propia culpa...

-Haru yo no leo tus pensamientos como Makoto, si no eres claro no entenderé a lo que te estas refiriendo

Rin lo mira con enfado, después de todo había tardado en ponerse así, se levanta de su asiento y dispone en irse, no sin antes quedarse a un lado suyo.

-creí que eso había cambiado entre nosotros

Dejándolo con un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una impresionante tristeza ante aquella declaración.

Y aquella noche seria la primera en la que ambos no dormirían en la misma cama.

Sintiendo el vacio incluso de una forma inexplicablemente literal.

…

Rin se había quedado en el colchón de la sala, dejándolo solo en aquella cama que ahora era inmensa a su parecer.

.

.

.

No pudo ni siquiera dormir, se la paso toda la noche pensando en su error mas grande, reprimiendo su impulso por querer ir hasta su pareja y dormir con el.

"Si las cosas fueran tan simples"

Pero no podía olvidar que lo sencillo no va para nada con Rin y mucho menos con él.

Se levanta del colchón mientras ve como un rayo de luz toca su rostro, siendo recibido por la misma mañana.

Cuando se dirige hacia la sala, se da cuenta que Rin se ha ido, dejándolo completamente solo.

Y solo puede sentarse en el sillón y tocarlo como si se tratara del pelirrojo, acumulando pequeñas lágrimas que salen para después convertirse en ríos de llanto.

-Rin

Pronuncia su nombre sumamente agobiado, recostándose en aquel lugar y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos de llorar como nunca había hecho.

Estaba bien...

Le pediría disculpas...

Incluso seria capaz de arrodillarse y rogar...

Porque sin Rin...

Su mundo se venia abajo...

Todo se venia abajo...

Ya había aprendido la lección.

Después de minutos de llanto, decide parar y tomar aire para controlarse.

Y su vista se detiene en aquel retrato que tienen en la mesita de aquel lugar.

Son ellos dos sonriendo al haber ganado las olimpiadas.

Ese día...

Había sido el mejor de todos, el día el que por fin profanaron su amor.

El día en el que ambos se declararon su amor.

Acerca aquel objeto y cuan si se tratara de un peluche lo abraza a el.

Extraña los besos de Rin, sus caricias...

Sus mordidas...

.

-ah...

Gime recordando como se sienten y lentamente se sumerge a aquellas memorias, poniéndose caliente, encendiéndose por su propia cuenta.

Su cuerpo le exige a Rin. Por dios el estaba enteramente enamorado de aquel tiburón...

Y sus manos hablan por el al tocarse el mismo aquella zona que comienza a latir de extrañar a su pareja.

Se acaricia como se supone lo haría su tiburón, como cree que Rin lo haría.

-mgh...

Masturbarse el mismo no es suficiente, cree que no lo esta haciendo bien.

Y es entonces como su mente comienza a jugarle chueco, pues se imagina a Rin haciéndolo por el...

-ah...

Y es tan caótico, hasta irónico al recordar que es él mismo quien intenta detenerlo cuando este lo hace.

Porque cree que es demasiado voraz pero ahora...

Necesita de esa voracidad, que hasta su mismo trasero le esta pidiendo.

-Rin...

Vuelve a nombrarlo y aumenta el ritmo de su mano, su vista se nubla y solo alcanza a ver...

.

.

-¿Haru?

A Rin a unos cuantos metros con un trozo de pastel a penas y colocado en su boca.

Sin poder creérselo.

Y aquel orgasmo que estaba a punto de llegar se detuvo...

Como su cerebro que no quería creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Así que, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y...

Bueno, el postre cayó de las manos de Rin y el cubrió de inmediato su acción.

Sonrojándose de la vergüenza y...

Y...

-ah... Lo siento yo...

Cuando voltea a verlo, se percata que Rin al igual que el esta más que rojo.

Y sus emociones se alteran al ver como intenta retirarse de allí.

Como puede lo detiene con su mano, con la misma que...

Bueno ya sabían...

-¿no te habías ido?

Lo para con todo lo que tiene, con aquella conmoción que lo mueve a arreglarlo todo en ese preciso instante.

-ah... Tú me dijiste que no fuera...

Rin esquiva su mirada e intenta no caer en los encantos que Haru ocasiona.

Y él...

Se despabila, sus orbes tiemblan y su cuerpo...

Su cuerpo vibra...

Al obtener tal respuesta.

-bueno, iré al baño

Rin quiere irse, retirarse de allí...

…De su lado.

-no, Rin...

Corre hasta su espalda para alcanzarlo, y lo abraza posesivamente, permaneciendo así por su mismo capricho.

Rin se detiene, incrédulo de lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Haru, para

Y al escuchar aquello lo apega todavía más, queriendo que reaccione, que cediera, sintiéndose sumamente angustiado…

-Rin, lo siento

Habla en ruegos, girando el cuerpo de su pareja para poderlo ver a los ojos...

Y se da cuenta que esta más que anonadado por aquella disculpa.

Se acerca hasta su rostro y le roba un beso por su propia cuenta, lamiendo sus labios con desesperación al extrañarlos en los suyos.

Y esta tan exaltado que no se percata que le esta robando el aliento a aquel tiburón que a penas y puede asimilar todo, siendo alejado con mucho esfuerzo, ambos con sus respiraciones más que aceleradas.

-Haru…

-Rin siento mucho todo lo ocurrido, yo… me precipite, fui un tonto… por favor

Se aferra a su playera como si no tuviera de otra, alterado de pensar que Rin no le creyera.

Aunque…

.

-no puedo Haru…

Rin esta intentando por todas partes controlarse, lee en sus ojos aquella contención que el mismo difiere al encontrarse en tal situación. Mordiendo sus labios de la impotencia que siente al querer lanzársele encima y no poder hacerlo.

Y eso lo descifra…

Logra leerlo de sus pensamientos

-Rin házmelo, hazme el amor

El tiempo se detiene después de aquella petición.

Sus ojos rubíes llamean de deseo.

Y entonces, es rodeado por sus brazos, aferrándolo a él con toda su fuerza, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo, su respiración descontrolada, respondiéndole a su urgente llamado.

Y suspira de alivio ante tal respuesta.

-Haru… no tienes idea… no podre controlarme

Habla en susurro, cerca a su oído, y aquello le parece un ronroneo, un tono demasiado provocativo que lo ínsita a continuar con sus insinuaciones.

Que lo hace pasar su rodilla por el miembro de Rin para lograr su cometido.

Sacando el mejor de los gemidos que hasta ahora le ha dedicado su pareja.

-esta bien… esta bien como prefieras hacerlo… Rin…

El joven tiburón lo mira a los ojos logrando fundirse, conectándose con aquel deseo tan desbordante que él lleva consigo.

Y de nuevo lo presiona más a él...

.

"Que alivio"

.

Piensa mientras es estrujado de aquella manera que solo su Rin puede hacer.

-Rin sigue siendo suyo-

.

Así que la situación se desarrolla una vez que el de orbes rubí lo lleva de la mano hasta la cama de ambos y lo deposita con cautela mientras lo desviste con agilidad, lo despoja tan rápido que es él primero en estar desnudo, a su completa merced.

Y Rin lo acaricia de pies a cabeza, recordando cada parte de su cuerpo que se sensibiliza al ser rozado por sus dedos.

Y cuando llega a su rostro, pasa una mano por su cuello, acariciando su mejilla mientras ve como esta temblando de la emoción y la dicha que esta sintiendo.

…

Cuando desliza sus dedos, se percata que lo ha ensuciado con aquella mano que había sostenido el pastel de antes.

-lo siento

Se disculpa encubriendo su pena con la gracia que encuentra ante su acción y él le responde con una sonrisa, tomando su mano para llevarla hasta su boca y lamerla con sumo erotismo, haciéndole ver lo poco que le importa ser ensuciado.

Sucumbiendo sus sentidos que están al mil por aquella acción que interpreta bastante provocativa.

Haru esta encendido.

A su parecer...

-Rin~

Bastante encendido al ser incluso llamado en suplicas.

Para su turno, toma su mano, aquella que el delfín uso para satisfacerse en su nombre y lo mismo hace, lame sus dedos, limpiando aquel rastro que poco le supo en su momento.

El Nanase le insiste frotando su pierna en su miembro, rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas, logrando un roce de su trasero a su hombría.

Y ríe...

Ríe de lo extasiado que esta, de lo lujurioso que puede llegar a ser su delfín.

Así que sin más esperas, el mismo se despoja de sus prendas.

Y cuando quiere lanzarse al ataque, Haru lo sorprende al ser el mismo en iniciar el acto, besando y lamiendo su torso cuan trozo de carne suculento se tratase.

Eso lo sorprende, aunque poco a poco se acostumbra, Haru quiere darle el mayor placer posible, hacerle ver cuanto lo extraño.

Dejándose hacer y deshacer, siendo reconfortado de la manera más indescriptible.

-Rin

Escucha por su parte mientras este acaricia su torso y se sienta sobre sus caderas para simular una acción sexual.

Y su miembro está más duro que nunca.

-mgh...

Gruñe ante tal roce tan perfecto y sonríe sumamente divertido mientras intenta contener sus impulsos.

Ambos están sudados, más que excitados, con sus cabellos hechos un desastre.

-me has aprendido bien Haru

Suelta con júbilo y regocijo al ver como su pareja le responde de esa manera que usualmente él realizaba.

-he aprendido del mejor

Responde el delfín envenenándolo del placer que su cuerpo despide.

Apresurándose en tomar su mimbro y dirigirlo directo a su entrada.

-¡Haru!

Grita sorpresivo alejándolo en un instante.

Y Haru aprovecha para recostarse en la cama bocabajo, levantando su trasero, mostrándole él mismo su entrada.

Dejándole ver su rostro sonrojado y sudado que se asoma para llamarlo.

-Rin... Entra... Rápido...

Y esa escena...

En definitiva seria la que más recordaría durante toda su existencia.

Haruka era incluso mas lascivo, mas lujurioso y más deseable que cualquier modelo de revistas pornográficas y lo podía asegurar con toda certeza al saber de lo que hablaba, considerándose un conocedor en la materia.

Pero no era el hecho de cualquier persona, sino de su amante, su pareja, su loco y posesivo amor.

Su miembro palpita al ser llamado y no lo piensa dos veces para acercársele y rodearlo con sus brazos.

-¿sin lubricante Haru?

Advierte antes que nada, al pretender ser considerado, pensando en las posibles consecuencias.

-no... Importa

Los ojos de Haru brillan sintiendo su cuerpo quemar, no pudiendo soportar el dolor que su entrada siente al querer ser tomado de una buena vez.

Rin se mantiene así, abrazándolo, besando y lamiendo su espalda, su larga y sedosa espalda, dirigiendo sus manos hasta sus nalgas para acariciarlas, frotar aquella zona tan valiosa.

Acercándose hasta sus dos pelotillas y agasajándolo con sus sabios movimientos que pronto lo hacen gemir.

-Haru, te amo... Lo sabes...

Su mano acelera y asegura un posible orgasmo.

-jamás haría algo que no quisieras.

Sube su mano izquierda y adentra un par de sus dedos a su boca, sintiendo la tibieza de su cavidad, su lengua que los envuelve cuan sin fueran caramelos.

Se acerca a su nuca y respira profundamente aquella fragancia que adora de Haru.

Su mano esta llena de su esencia, lo que le da aviso certero a continuar con su estrategia, tomando su miembro y lentamente adentrarlo a su amante.

Sufriendo espasmos al sentirla sumamente estrecha.

-agh...

Quejándose de aquella acción que Haru hace al ser el mismo quien se mueve instintivamente.

…

No siente dolor, siente todo exceptuando sensaciones que obstruyan su deseo.

Realmente lo añoraba, añoraba sentirse lleno de Rin, quien recuerda a la perfección el punto clave para atacar su placer.

Aquel que esta en su interior y lo hace enloquecer una y otra vez.

La cama rechina y el sonido de sus estocadas se vuelve música para sus oídos.

-ah, ah, ah

Gimiendo continuamente mientras el tiburón se hunde en el, entrando y saliendo con fuerza.

Siendo frecuente en sus embestidas, gruñendo de lo bien que se siente estar allí adentro.

-ne Haru mgh...

Lo llama en plena acción, acercándose hasta su oído y él no puede responderle, esta más que concentrado en sujetarse a penas en el colchón.

-¿quieres jugar? ¿Haber quien se viene primero?

Rin esta tan encendido que parece tiene demasiado para darle y él no podría prometer nada, se vendría una y otra vez a como iban las cosas pero...

-de... Ahg... De acuerdo

Entonces la risa picara de Rin lo remueve al no creerse lo que dijo.

Pero era que ambos eran competitivos y no se dejarían ganar, así que evitaría por todos los medios ser el primero en eyacular, así estuviera tocando el cielo de una vez.

Rin se aventura en comenzar atreviéndose en sacar su miembro para después adentrarlo pausadamente, haciéndolo delirar al perder el ritmo de la situación.

Siendo injusto al recordar que solo podrá hacerlo sufrir, pues cada que entra se sumerge a penas y tocando su punto ideal.

Lo tortura...

-ah...

Cierra sus ojos y aprieta las sabanas del coraje que comienza afectarlo, así conseguiría que en cualquier momento el terminara por correrse.

En su momento de contraataque, decide mover sus caderas para fundirlo más a su interior.

-mgh

Logrando un excelente resultado al escuchar semejante ronroneo.

Así que se aparta de el y se cambia de posición al sentarse en sus piernas.

Metiéndose el mismo su miembro y brincando cuan montada de caballo se tratara.

-ah...

.

Es peligroso...

Juega con fuego al saber que el también se vendrá si lo hace así.

Pero es que quiere sentirlo más y más.

Cuando cree que el lo domina, Rin sonríe ladino y masturba de nueva cuenta su miembro, haciéndole ver que el aun tardaría un rato.

El rechinar del colchón continua y el entierra sus uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo, no se detiene en saltar y su vista lentamente se desvanece al sentir aquel placer que parecía el mismo pecado.

Rin se ha unido a sus brincos y no teniendo suficiente lo recuesta de nueva cuenta para separar sus piernas y adentrarse todavía más.

-ah... Si...

Sus ojos y boca se abren a más no poder por cada embestida.

Su estomago comienza a sentir calor y su miembro late avisando su fin.

No importa...

-Rin...

Estira sus brazos hasta su rostro y...

.

.

-se siente bien...

Llora ante el placer que lo rodea cuan manta se ha encarnado en su piel.

Y eso ha sido suficiente para devastar a su contrincante.

Quien impresionado ha sido el primero en eyacular ante semejante imagen que le ha regalado.

Aquel rostro lleno de felicidad y satisfacción, la inocencia pura fusionada a la lujuria y el placer.

Haru lo sigue ensuciándolos a ambos y el se asegura de llenarlo hasta el tope.

-eso no fue justo...

Hablando con esfuerzo y terminando todo con un suave beso.

-te amo Rin, te amo

Y el Nanase se aferra a él cuan peluche de felpa, abrazándolo con fuerza, importándole poco el hecho de haber terminado, besándolo de nueva cuenta.

-lo sé

Siendo relamido y mordido. Importándole poco.

Cuando se dieron cuenta...

Habían iniciado una segunda ronda, terminando hasta quizás una cuarta.

Al final anunciando un empate.

.

.

.

\- te traje el desayuno

Escucha por parte de Rin quien sostiene una bandeja de comida.

-bueno a estas horas seria la comida

Se corrige el mismo y con cuidado intenta levantarse siendo ayudado por su pareja.

Frota sus ojos con sus manos y dirige su mirada al reloj que tienen en su buró.

-son las 6 de la tarde

Le reafirma Rin quien le pasa la comida.

La recibe de buena forma y cuando intenta acomodarse...

-ahg!

Un calambre lo interrumpe y Rin lo ayuda alarmado.

Su cuerpo esta hecho trizas

-lo siento

Se disculpa mientras lo acomoda con cautela y le coloca bien los platillos.

Rin le ha preparado caballa. Aquel platillo resplandece de lo hermoso que lo encuentra.

Y se le ocurre mirarse al completo, dándose cuenta de la inmensa cantidad de moretones y mordidas que su cuerpo posee.

-lo siento Haru creo que me...

-yo no

Sonríe ampliamente logrando cautivar a Rin, a pesar de estar en tales condiciones jamás dejaría de sentirse dichoso.

-Te amo Rin

Deja a un lado la vajilla y se dirige directo a sus labios, importándole menos el dolor que poco le interrumpe su felicidad.

-deberíamos seguir discutiendo si las reconciliaciones van a ser así

Ríe su tiburón, apoyando su frente en la suya y sonriendo de lo más complacido. Y entonces entiende que así funcionaran siempre.

* * *

De la manera más hermosa y complicada.

* * *

**Ohhhh Por fin pudee publicar este fic! :D **

**Bien para escribirlo demore 5 dias! xD jajajaja ya lo hubiera terminado antes pero mientras mas le pensaba mas le metia O.O y mi cabeza se hizo un caoss! asi que solo me deje llevar y escribi como loca xD a mi me gusta hacer las cosas en calientito.**

**En fin este es un tributo a mi primer OTP desde un incio de la serie O.O**

**Soy amante del Rinharu xD aunque escriba SouRin, es mi pareja numero uno pero solo porque fue la primera...**

**Lo curioso es que me gusta pero no logro escribir mucho de ellos O.O**

**si asii es xD me gusta mas leer trabajos independientes, al contrario de Sourin que tengo demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza.**

**Bueno esto era solo para quienes les interese XD**

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado :)**

**A TODOS USTEDES**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


End file.
